One Shot Wonders Super Mario Edition
by StarlitDuck
Summary: Princess Peach finds one of the Koopaling's notebooks and decides to write short stories about the people in her life. If you guys have a character or group of characters that you want me to write about, just let me know in a PM or review.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1 Introduction

Princess Peach checked her watch. She was growing extremely impatient. Where were Luigi and Mario? They had to come sometime soon.

This was Bowser's one thousandth kidnapping attempt. That was something that Peach was both impressed by and ashamed to admit. The reason she was impressed was because it showed that the Koopa King was extremely dedicated, and Peach was someone who valued dedication. But at the same time….WHY DID BOWSER HAVE TO BE SO DEDICATED TO SUCH A BAD CAUSE!?

Peach did not get it. She wanted to get it, she wanted to understand the Koopa King. There was some sense of mystery to him that intrigued her. But...gah, it was just so humiliating being kidnapped every week. What made it worse was the fact that he always kidnapped her on Sunday; her day off.

Peach snorted back a laugh as she thought about this. She could remember her conversation with the toad friends when she told them that she gave herself a hookie day every week.

"Princesses get days off?" asked Blue Toad.

"Of course!" Peach replied.

The toads had then looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Yellow Toad dried tears from his eyes.

"Uh, no offense Peach," he said, "but you don't exactly strike me as the type of person who would need a day off."

"HEY!" Peach said. "For your information, I happen to lead a very busy life. I...bake cakes and….join in on Mario Kart races."

"Yeah," said Yellow Toad. "And how much time to you dedicate to politics?'

"A lot!" said Peach. "As a matter of fact, last week I rehearsed a political speech that I want to give to Bowser later!"

Blue and Yellow Toad snorted back giggles.

"Okay," said Blue Toad.

"Are you going to give it at the next Mario Kart race?" asked Yellow Toad.

It was at that point that Peach realized that the conversation was not heading anywhere positive. She left the room and went outside to clear her mind.

Anyway, as Peach sat in her room, she started tapping her foot. She figured that she needed a change in scenery, so she looked out the window. That did not do much to help though. The flat colors and the smell of brimstone that decorated the Koopa Kingdom landscape made the place hideous to look at. She sighed and sat down on the bed that Bowser had provided for her. It was then that she noticed a notebook underneath the corner cabinet.

Peach got up and took a look at the notebook. It was decorated with pink sequins. She started skimming through the pages and found that they were completely blank.

_This probably belongs to Wendy O. Koopa_, Peach thought to herself. She turned to the last page and a pencil fell out. It was then that she got an idea.

_Maybe I can write some short stories to pass the time._

With that, Peach got down on the bed and began to write stories around the people she had encountered in her life.

**Author's Note: Hey, StarlitDuck here. I apologize if this first chapter is bad. I'll admit that I'm not as confident about it as some of my other work, but I figured I needed a framing device for this story. Anyway, if there are any characters that you want me to dedicate a chapter to, feel free to leave it in a review or Private Message me if you want. While I'm not as confident about the first chapter, I will admit that I am excited for this project.**


	2. Princess Margo

**Author's Note: Well, I got my first request. This chapter is going to be dedicated to an OC named Princess Margaret of the Gemstone Kingdom (more commonly known as Princess Margo). I do not own the character; she belongs to TheGhostlyRobot. Princess Margo is scheduled to appear in TheGhostlyRobot's upcoming story "The Gemstone Princess," so if you like this chapter you might want to check that story out.**

Chapter 2 Princess Margo

Peach could remember the first time she had met Princess Margaret of the Gemstone Kingdom. She had been invited to her castle for a little chat. It was not very often that Peach was invited to meet someone outside the castle, so she had graciously accepted. She brought along a cake as well her best friend, Princess Daisy.

"I've never met Margaret before," said Peach. "I wonder what she is like?"

"Oh, she is awesome!" Daisy exclaimed. "She and I have competed against each other in soccer matches. She is extremely nice; I think that you're going to like her."

Peach nodded and looked down at the cake in her hands. It wasn't much, just a vanilla trifle. She hoped that it wasn't too little.

"Do you think she'll like the cake? I'm worried that it isn't enough."

Daisy laughed.

"Peachy peachy Peach," she said. "You always go the extra mile, and when you've done that you want to go an extra three. The cake is great."

Peach nodded as the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. Would Margaret like her? She hoped she would. It was already bad enough that she had Bowser as her enemy.

Peach and Daisy walked up to the door of Margaret's castle. It was made out of pure diamond and was decorated by ten different gemstones ranging from amethyst to garnet to pearl to rose quartz. Peach felt a nervous lump forming in her throat as they were stopped by the guard.

"State your names and business," he said.

"I am Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and this is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Daisy as she took out a piece of paper and showed it to the guard. "We have gotten a royal summons from Princess Margaret."

The guard nodded and let the two princesses into the castle. They gawked in wonder at the gorgeous site. There were chandeliers made of sapphires hanging from the ceiling, and there were prisms all over the place. Rainbows frolicked on the walls as the light filtering in from the window made contact with the prisms.

Peach and Daisy entered the throne room. They were puzzled to see that the place was completely empty.

"Where is she?" Peach asked. Daisy just shrugged.

"Maybe she's watching the Stanley Cup Finals," she said.

Suddenly, Peach and Daisy heard laughter coming from the entrance. They looked and saw a teenage girl enter the throne room. She had blonde hair that went down to her knees and was wearing a gray blue dress. She was also waving to someone as she closed the door.

"Okay Koko, take care," she said.

Peach was astounded. Was this Princess Margaret? She had been expecting to see someone in their age range.

"Um, excuse me," said Peach.

The girl turned and smiled at the two princesses.

"Oh, great, I've been expecting you," she said. "Sorry, I got distracted; I was hanging out with my friend, Koko." She bowed. "I am Princess Margaret Diamond lll of the Gemstone Kingdom, but you may call me Margo. Everyone else does."

Daisy smiled.

"Yeah they do," she said as she playfully punched Margo in the arm. Margo playfully punched Daisy back.

"It is very nice to see you again, Daisy," she said. She turned to Peach. "And Princess Peach, I've heard some very interesting things about you. Hey, is that a cake?"

Peach looked down at the what she had in her hands.

"It's a trifle, actually," she said. "I made it for you."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that," Margo said. She took the cake out of Peach's hands. "I'll make sure to try some of it later. I'm also thinking about giving some to my servants and siblings."

"Aww, that's sweet," said Peach. Daisy chuckled.

"Yep, that's Margo for you," she said. "Anyway, what's new in the Gemstone Kingdom?"

"Oh, not much," Margo said. Her face fell. "Although, you know that alien who held you hostage, Daisy? He showed up and tried to kidnap me."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Peach. Daisy and Margo just laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Peach," said Margo. "It's not that big of a deal."

Peach gawked.

"Not that big of a deal? He tried to kidnap you! Aren't even a little fazed by that?"

Margo shrugged.

"Not really," she said. "It's not like he would get very far if he did kidnap me. I would fight him tooth and nail."

"Yeah, Margo's a toughie," said Daisy. She laughed. "You should see her out on the soccer field."

"Maybe if you guys, like we can have a soccer tournament," Margo suggested. "We can invite everyone: Mario, Rosalina, Bowser…"

"Bowser?!" asked Peach. "Why would you invite Bowser?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Margo with a smile. "He's one of my best friends."

Now Peach was shocked.

"You're friends with that monster?" she asked.

Margo's face fell. Daisy looked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, I think I'm going to step out," Daisy said. With that, she exited through the jewel encrusted door. Margo stared at Peach and sighed.

"Bowser...is not a monster," she began.

"How can you think that?" asked Peach. "He kidnaps me almost every single week. And it is always on a Sunday!"

"So?" Margo asked.

"So, he is one of the worst people I've ever met in my life," Peach said. "How can you be friends with someone who does...that to a person?"

Margo laughed a little.

"You and I clearly see the world differently, Princess Peach," she said. "You believe that just because a person does bad things, that automatically makes them bad. But I don't agree with you. I think there is good in the people who do the worst, just like there is bad in people who do the best."

Peach stared at the teenage princess in front of her. She let out a little smile.

"Is that a philosophy your parents instilled in you?" she asked.

Margo's whole demeanor changed completely. The happy look in her eyes changed to one of sadness and hurt. She looked away from Peach.

"Yeah," she said as her voice broke. "It is."

Peach was shocked by Margo's shift in mood. She took a step forward.

"What is the matter?"

Margo sniffled and dried the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"My parents are dead," she said.

There was a moment of silence as that sentence sunk into Peach.

"Oh," she said empathetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's okay," Margo said sadly. "It happened a long time ago."

Peach didn't know what to say next. She looked at Margo as shiny tears streamed down her face.

"Uh," Peach said awkwardly, "do you want to dip into the trifle now?"

Margo looked at Peach and gave a weak smile.

"Sure," she said. Peach smiled.

"Great," she said. "It's vanilla flavored. I spent a lot of time on it."

As Peach walked out of the room, Margo couldn't help but laugh a little.

_Should I tell her that I prefer chocolate?_ She thought to herself.

**Author's Note: Well TheGhostlyRobot, I hope I did a good job with writing your OC. If anyone else has any original characters that they would like to have appear in the story, I'd be happy to include them. You can send me a character description in either a PM or a review if you want.**


	3. Mario's Guilty Pleasure

Chapter 3 Mario's Guilty Pleasure

"Mario? Mario, where are you?"

Luigi walked around the castle looking for his brother. He had no idea where he was. At first, he thought Mario had decided to sneak into the kitchen and eat the rest of the leftover lasagna, but he wasn't there. Luigi thought he might be out in the yard practicing with power ups, but he wasn't there either. Luigi had even checked one of the bathrooms and accidentally walked in one of the toad servants doing his business. That is an image that Luigi will never be able to unsee.

_Speaking of seeing, _Luigi thought to himself, _I wish I could-a see where Mario is right now!_

Luigi was starting to grow frustrated. Where was Mario? Surely a man who wore a pair of blue overalls and an unmistakable red hat shouldn't be that hard to find! Luigi was surprised that his brother was able to stay hidden so well.

As Luigi turned the corner, he noticed two mushroom retainers. They were talking about something as opposed to doing their job.

"I could really go for ice cream once we're on break," said the first.

"Oh, I wish I could join you," said the second, "but I don't think ice cream would be good for me."

The first mushroom retainer laughed.

"Since when are you concerned about health?"

The second mushroom retainer smiled.

"True," he said. Then he shrugged. "Eh, what the heck; let's go get fat."

"I knew you had common sense," said the first. It was then that Luigi cleared his throat. The mushroom retainers glanced at him.

"Hey," Luigi said. "Have either of you seen Mario?

"No, I haven't," said the first mushroom retainer.

"However, I did here some music coming from the basement," said the second. "You might want to check that out."

Luigi thanked the two toads and headed down to the basement. As he walked through the dark tunnels, he heard an echoey song playing. It sounded...familiar. Luigi followed the sound to a closed off room. Luigi opened the door and gasped. There was Mario, and he was lip syncing to…

"Larger Than Life" by The Backstreet Boys?

"Hey!" Luigi yelled to get Mario's attention. Mario turned toward the door and when he saw his brother, he stopped dead.

"What are you-a doing?" Luigi asked. Mario blushed, causing the tip of his nose to go carnation pink.

"Bro," said Luigi, "since when do you like The Backstreet Boys?"

Mario started stuttering.

"I uh...since last year?"

Luigi gawked.

"You've liked a boy band for a whole year?"

Mario nodded. Luigi stifled back giggles.

"Hey, for your information, they-a happen to be-a really good," said Mario. "If they were still making albums, I would totally buy them."

Luigi burst into laughter.

"I...I'm-a sorry bro!" he said as he dried tears from his eyes. "I just never thought that you of all people would like The Backstreet Boys!"

Mario's face turned redder than his clothing. Then, he left the room.


	4. Mani the Pedi

Chapter 4 Mani the Pedi

"Okay Waluigi, I've got us a plan."

Wario and Waluigi were outside of Walmart. They had just stolen a pickle jar (pickles not included), a year's supply of toothpaste, and a box of diapers. Despite the fact that the place had a ton of security cameras, no one saw them steal that stuff. This is because the guy who is supposed to sit behind the desk and watch the cameras was too busy listening to Baby Shark instead. Idiot.

"What kind of a plan are you talking about? Didn't we just steal a bunch of stuff to put on the Black Market?" asked Waluigi.

"Well, yeah sure," said Wario. "But, let's be real. Who would want a pickle jar? I mean, what would they even use it for?"

"Duh," said Waluigi. "They could use it for an ant farm."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the thought of pickled ants sounds very appealing to most people," said Wario.

Waluigi felt highly offended by this remark. He gasped.

"How dare you!" he said. "I happen to adore pickled ants. I have them for dessert, coated in chocolate. Nothing says yummy like chocolate coated pickled ants after a nice healthy dinner of ketchup water."

Wario stared at his partner in crime and shook his head.

"You are nothing but a gross idiot," said Wario. "I can't believe I didn't turn you away during the interview process."

"Like me, I think you knew deep down that it was meant to be," Waluigi said.

Wario sighed.

"Anyway…" he said. "Do you want to hear my plan?"

"No, not really," Waluigi said.

"Well too bad, you inferior imbecile, I'm telling you anyway," said Wario. "After we put this...junk on the Black Market, do you want to go rob a bank?"

There was a moment of silence. Waluigi looked unsure.

"Oh, I wish I could but...I have an appointment," said Waluigi.

"Really? With who?" asked Wario.

Waluigi hesitated before answering.

"Well, me and my girlfriend are going to the Starlit Spa to get mani pedis," he said.

"What? First of all, that's weird. Second, isn't your girlfriend a toaster?" asked Wario.

"Hey! I just want to let you know that she happens to be the best girlfriend I have ever had," Waluigi said. "She's beautiful, smart, and really hot. Well, when I turn her on that is."


	5. A Fight To Remember

**Author's Note: This chapter was based on a request from Skarmory21.**

Chapter 5 A Fight To Remember

Mario ran down the hallway of Bowser's Castle. It was stuffy and incredibly hot. Mario felt like he was being baked like one of Princess Peach's cakes. It was a very unpleasant feeling, and the main reason why Mario abhorred going on rescue missions.

Oh well. At least Peach would be safe once she was rescued.

Mario opened the heavy door (after getting the checkpoint flag of course). He was greeted by the sight of Bowser, standing on a bridge and grinning evilly.

"Mario," he growled. "I think that it is about time that you showed up. Our precious princess was growing bored."

Mario examined the site and chuckled.

"Really Bowser?" he asked. "You had to-a go for the bridge again?"

Bowser's evil grin fell from his face and he put on an annoyed scowl.

"Why fault a formula when it works?" he asked.

"Except it doesn't work!" Mario said. "I always end up-a beating you. Did you end up putting up an axe this time-a too?"

Now Bowser was really annoyed.

"No," he said smugly. "For your information, I ended up setting up a switch."

"Oh wow, a switch," Mario said sarcastically. "Stop the presses everyone, Bowser set up a _switch_." Suddenly, Mario thought of something else. "Is it an actual switch, or is it a Nintendo Switch gaming console?"

Bowser looked down at the floor and put his hands behind his back.

"That's none of your business," he said as his voice broke. Mario shook his head.

"How is it that this is your one thousandth kidnapping attempt, and you still can't come up with a decent strategy?" he asked.

Bowser breathed smoke out of his nostrils.

"Enough with the smart guy attitude," he said as he took on an aggressive stance. "Let's just fight." With that, Bowser breathed a fireball at his nemesis. Mario managed to get out of the way just in the nick of the time; he could feel the heat graze his shirt. Mario knew that he needed to use a weapon. So, he got a fire flower out of his back pocket and gobbled it up.

The fire flower did not taste good. It tasted like ghost peppers that had been dipped in gasoline. Mario did not know anyone who actually appreciated the taste of fire flowers, or power ups in general. The only power up that he heard tasted good was the poison mushroom, which was ironic because that was the only one that he could not consume safely.

Anyway, Mario's clothes changed from blue and red to red and white. He started hurling fireballs at Bowser, expecting them to hurt him. To his complete surprise, they bounced off of Bowser's scaly skin.

"What?" Mario asked in bewilderment. Bowser just chuckled.

"I'm not as incompetent as you make me out to be," he stated. "I had Kamek cast a spell to make me fire flowerproof. There's no way you can beat me now."

Mario felt a horrible sense of defeat taking over. What could he do? He didn't have any more power ups! Maybe Bowser was right; maybe he had finally beaten Mario. All thanks to some stupid magikoopa magic.

Wait a second. Magic! Maybe that could help him defeat Bowser. With that, Mario ran out of the room, leaving Bowser baffled and confused.

"Huh, that was odd," he said. Then he laughed triumphantly. "Oh well, looks like I've won!" He turned and headed to the end of the bridge, where a Nintendo Switch was set up. "I think I'll celebrate by playing some Super Mario Odyssey."

…

Mario ran through the castle corridors at breakneck speed. He passed a lot of koopa troopa servants on the way, and almost bumped into Morton Koopa while he was walking down the hall, reading a book.

"Oh, I'm-a sorry," Mario said to the dark skinned Koopaling. "I am just trying to find-a Kamek." With that, he started running again. Morton watched him go and shook his head.

"Whatever," he said impassively. With that he returned to his book.

As Mario ran down the hallway, he began hoping that he could actually find Kamek. He had been in the castle literally one thousand times, yet he had no idea where Kamek's room was. As he stopped to catch his breath, he looked to his side and saw a door to his right. He opened it up and to his total relief he saw that Kamek was sound asleep. His wand and spellbook were right beside his bed.

Smiling, Mario tip-toed toward the wand and spellbook. He was just about to grab them when he heard Kamek scream out.

"MAMA!"

Mario looked up in fear at the magikoopa in the bed. He was relieved to see that he was still asleep.

"Mama, you know I don't like to wear the Barney the Dinosaur footies!" he mumbled in his sleep. Mario let out a breath and headed for the door. He ran all the way back toward Bowser, only to find him playing Super Mario Odyssey.

"Oh yeah!" Bowser exclaimed. "This game is so fun!"

Mario stepped forward.

"Hey!" he said. Bowser turned and when he saw Mario, his jaw dropped.

"How did you…?!"

"I am going to beat you once and for all, Bowser!" Mario shouted. With that, he started flipping through the spellbook. When he got to the page he wanted, he cleared his throat.

"_Duerme lulli shuteye!'_

Mario waved the wand and pointed it at Bowser. With that, the Koopa King fell asleep. Mario grinned.

_Honestly, these fights just keep getting easier and easier_, he thought to himself.


	6. Something Fawful

Chapter 6 Something Fawful

Toadette was running as fast as she could. Sweat ran down her face and her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower by the second. She didn't know if she could keep this up, but she had to keep going. Otherwise _he _would get her.

Toadette spotted her mushroom house in the distance, and instantly smiled. Safety was less than a mile away, possibly less than half a mile away. If she could get to her home, her haven, then she could live to see tomorrow.

Then she tripped.

Toadette tried to get up. But before she could, she heard whirring behind her. She looked and saw Fawful flying in his little machine.

"I have angry!" he screamed. "You mushroom girl are stupider than a cat who is dead. You can't outrun the almighty Fawful!"

Toadette was paralyzed with fear. She knew that moving was pointless. Fawful would get her eventually, no matter what she did now. She braced for him to come closer.

Suddenly, as if fate favored Toadette today, Fawful's flying machine started groaning, as if it was a sick child. It then sputtered, shook, and dropped Fawful to the ground. Fawful was furious.

"FAWFUL'S MACHINE!" he yelled. "That was supposed to take Fawful to the mushroom girl of stupidness! How is Fawful going to fly like a unblind bat without Fawful's machine!"

Toadette breathed a sigh of relief. As Fawful rambled on about his broken flying machine, Toadette got up and ran toward her house. Once she was inside, she laughed with triumph.

"Yes! I'm safe!" she said.

Fawful ran up to Toadette's door. When he found the door locked, he screamed.

"No! The mushroom girl of stupidness has done the locking of the door! That gives Fawful fury!"

Toadette giggled at the sight of the psychotic supervillain at her door. Then, she closed the drapes and went to sleep on the couch.

**Author's Note: So yeah, I decided to write for Fawful. I'll admit, I was hesitant to do that since I knew he had a very distinct speaking style (kind of reminds me of Starfire from "Teen Titans" to be honest). I don't know how well I did though; I hope I did a good job.**


	7. Voicebox

**Author's Note: This is based on a request from MarioFan88 and SuperMarioFan88**

Chapter 6 Voicebox

Toad absolutely adored Yoshi, the cute little dinosaur from Dinosaur Land. They became friends almost instantly. Then again, that's probably not saying much, considering that both of them were well experienced in the art of making friends. But I digress.

The two of them were inseparable. They spent a lot of time together, and they enjoyed each other's company when they did. This often came across as odd to most people. How could Toad spend so much time with someone who was more or less a Pokemon? This exact question was often asked to Toad out loud, and often, he would just laugh it off. In many ways, Yoshi was different from Pokemon. However, Toad had to admit that in one way, comparing Yoshi to a Pokemon was very appropriate. That was due to the fact that Yoshi could only say one word, and that was his name. Toad didn't mind though. He had spent enough time with Yoshi to figure out what he was saying, to crack his code.

Unfortunately, many other Toads, including Toad's other best friend Toadette, didn't learn that precious skill. Toad didn't know whether it was because of frustration at trying or if they just weren't interested, but very few learned how to communicate with Yoshi. So, Toad decided to pay Professor Elvin Gadd a visit, to see if he could help him out. When Toad entered the professor's house, he could see he was busy working with chemicals.

"Professor E. Gadd?"

The professor looked up from his work, which Toad could see was bubbling.

"Ah, Toad! How marvelous to see..."

BANG!

Toad and E. Gadd were completely taken aback by the chemicals exploding. Fortunately, knew just what to do. He got a fire extinguisher, which was designed to look like an ice flower, and aimed it at the burning workbench. Once that was done, he smiled at Toad.

"So, how are you?"

Toad sighed wearily.

"I need help, he said. "You know how Yoshi can only say one word? Well, people are having trouble understanding him."

Professor E. Gadd nodded.

"Hmm. Well, don't you worry my boy. I've got just the thing to help you."

Elvin disappeared into the backroom. He reappeared a minute later with a remote and mechanical cube in hand.

"This is a Yoshi translator," E. Gadd said. "Just have Yoshi eat it, and then everyone will be able to understand him."

Toad thanked the Professor, took the two devices, and headed out to Yoshi's house. He saw that Yoshi was in his yard, tending to his rose garden (or rather, eating his rose garden).

"Hey Yosh!" Toad called out.

Yoshi looked up. When he saw Toad, he ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yoshi yoshi! Yoshi!"

Toad smiled and patted Yoshi on the back.

"It's good to see you too, bud," Toad said. Then he gently pulled away. "Hey, I've got something for you."

Toad then presented the mechanical cube to his friend. Yoshi stared at it and took it out of his hand.

"Yoshi?" he asked.

"It's a special invention that will help people to understand you," Toad said. "All you have to do is eat it."

Yoshi smiled then swallowed the cube whole. He looked at Toad gratefully.

"THANKS, TOAD!" he said. At the sound of that, both Toad and Yoshi looked surprised.

"HEY! WHY DO I SOUND LIKE IAGO FROM "ALADDIN?" AND WHY AM I SHOUTING?"

Toad pulled out the remote.

"Don't worry, I think I can fix that," he said. He then pressed a button and Yoshi opened his mouth to speak.

"TESTING, TESTING, ONE TWO THREE."

Toad frowned. Now Yoshi sounded like one of the chipmunks. The volume problem was still present as well.

"Wait, give me one more chance; I think I found a way to fix the volume," Toad said. He turned a dial on the remote and pushed another button. "Try it now."

"My name is Yoshi," said Yoshi in Timmy Turner's voice. "I am a yoshi from Yoshi's Island.

Toad smiled.

"Hey, what do you know? That actually kind of fits!"

"Yeah, it does," said Yoshi. "I think I like the sound of my new yoshi."

Toad felt confused, and Yoshi looked the same way. The last word of that sentence was said in Yoshi's normal voice.

"What was that?" Toad said.

"Yoshi," Yoshi said with a shrug. Suddenly, he laid an egg, and Toad understood.

"Oh, I see," Toad said. Yoshi looked at the egg in disappointment.

"Yoshi, yoshi," he said.

Toad and Yoshi stared at each other. Then, they burst out laughing.

**Author's Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. I just want you all to know that I have a poll on my profile. It is asking which "Super Koopalings" story you would like to see next. If you guys could take it, I would really appreciate it.**


	8. Kart Race

**Author's Note: This is based on a request from breath20k. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8 Kart Race

"You know Junior, everyone knows that I'm the best."

Junior had been on the floor with a coloring book and a purple crayon when he heard his father say that. He dropped the crayon in shock and gazed at Bowser, dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked. Bowser chuckled.

"That's right," he said. "I am big, strong, and handsome. I'm the full package!"

Junior got up off the floor and stared at Bowser, his eyes now searing with anger.

"Uh, I think you are mistaken, Dad," he said. "If there is anybody who is the best around here, it is me. I'm smart, quick, and I have all sorts of cool gadgets."

"And who provided you with those gadgets?" Bowser asked.

"That's beside the point!" Junior exclaimed. "And the point is, I am clearly the best!"

Bowser grinned.

"You know what? I have the perfect way to settle this: with a Mario Kart race."

"You're on!" Junior said. "Just name the track and the time."

"Mario Kart Stadium. At noon." said Bowser.

"Noon? But that's in thirty minutes!" Junior exclaimed.

"Well then, I guess you had better get ready," Bowser said. With that, he ran off.

…

Junior and Bowser were in front of Mario Kart Stadium's starting line, go karts ready. Kamek was on his broom and was holding the starting lights.

"I still don't see why I have to be referee," he grumbled.

"Because as my servant, you are under contractual obligations to do what I say," Bowser said. "Now, are you going to start the race?"

Kamek sighed.

"I'd better get paid double for this," he muttered under his breath. Then he turned on the starting lights.

"3, 2, 1, go," Kamek said rather unenthusiastically. With that father and son sped off. Bowser managed to pull in front because, as a heavy weight, he was much faster than Junior, who was a lightweight.

"See you at the finish line, sonny!" Bowser taunted.

Junior growled. Then, he noticed that the item boxes were up ahead. He crossed his fingers and hoped for a good one. The item roulette spun, and to Junior's luck and amazement it landed on a super star.

"Oh, sweet!" Junior exclaimed as he activated the super star. He sped up and rammed into his father, who was sent flying. Bowser landed on the ground in complete shock.

"What the..?"

Junior laughed.

"No Dad," he said. "It looks like I'll be seeing _you _finish line!"

Bowser's face contorted into a furious expression. He started to go again, but due to his horrible acceleration he was much slower than before. He ran into the item box and got a lightning bolt. He chuckled.

"Oh, you're going to get it, Junior," he said. He activated the lightning bolt just as he was about to enter the anti-gravity section. Junior had just entered the gliding section, so when he was struck his glider deactivated and he fell to the ground. He looked up, tiny and confused, and saw Bowser flying overhead.

"Darn it," Junior said. "There are only two laps. If I don't get back up, then I'll never win."

Thankfully, Kamek came around this time with a fishing pole. He chuckled at the sight of the tiny prince.

"Well, well, well," he said. "And I thought refereeing was going to be boring."

"Shut up, Kamek," Junior said. "Just put me back on the track.."

Kamek did as the young prince instructed. Once Junior was back on the track, he reverted back to his normal size.

"Bowser is already nearing the anti-gravity section again," Kamek told Junior. "Unless you have the ability to rubber band, I don't see you winning this race."

Junior just revved up the engine.

"We'll see about that," he said, and he sped off. It was true that it would take a miracle in order for Junior to win. However, this was Mario Kart that they were playing. Miracles happened all the time.

Junior pulled up to the item box, hoping for something good. A blue shell would be really nice. Unfortunately, that is not what Junior got. Instead, he got something better.

"Nice! A bullet bill!"

Junior activated the bullet bill and sped off down the track. He managed to activate the turns with so much ease that it was almost as if someone else was doing the driving. Just like that, he passed his father, who looked at him with wide eyes. The bullet bill deactivated just as junior crossed the finish line. He cheered.

"I won!"

Bowser pulled up and smiled.

"Huh," he said. "You managed to win." He chuckled. "But that still doesn't mean you're the best."

Junior gawked at his father.

"Excuse me?!" he said. "I won fair and square. Therefore, I am the best."

"No, I am."

"No, I am!"

The two koopas continued to bicker back and forth. Kamek groaned.

_I take back what I said about being payed double, _he thought. _No amount of money that they could pay me would make this worth it._


	9. Ghost Cat

**Author's Note: This isn't breath20k's next request, it's something completely different. But breath20k, I don't want you to worry; I'll get to your request in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you leave reviews/requests. I also want to remind everyone to please take the poll on my profile if you haven't already.**

Chapter 9 Ghost Cat

_You know, being dead sucks._

This was what was running through Doopliss' mind as he was taking a stroll through Toad Town. He was currently in a green toad's body.

_You have to survive by stealing other's bodies because you don't have one of your own, you can't eat or drink, and everyone hates you. It's a living man's nightmare._

Doopliss sighed. This wasn't the first time he had thoughts like this. He wished he could have his old body back. Or at the very least, he wished he could steal the body of somebody interesting. And while he had posed as a few interesting people (one of which being the great Super Mario himself), they were very few and very far in between.

Suddenly, Doopliss spotted an orange cat walking down the street. Doopliss stared at the cat for a little bit before an idea came to him.

_I've never been an animal before, _he thought. _Why not give it a shot?_

With that, Doopliss turned back into himself. He melted into the ground and reemerged as a purple silhouette version of the cat. He threw a bolt of light at it, allowing the two of them to switch bodies. Doopliss examined his paws.

_This definitely has the potential to be fun._

With that, Doopliss started strolling back down the street. As he waltzed by, he could see little kids looking at him in adoration. One of them came up to Doopliss and pet him on the head.

"Do you want some milk, little kitty?"

"Sure thing."

The little kid looked at Doopliss with wide eyes. That was when Doopliss realized what he did.

"Oh, I mean...meow, meow?"

The little kid ran away screaming and Doopliss sighed.

_Well that could have gone better,_ he thought.

Doopliss shook his head. It didn't matter. He was still going to have fun with this. AS Doopliss walked back down the street, he heard a growling noise. He looked to his right and saw a pitbull growling at him. As the dog started barking, Doopliss shrieked and ran up the nearest tree. It wasn't until after he did it that he realized the mistake he has made. He couldn't get down!

_You know, being dead sucks,_ he thought. _But it doesn't suck nearly as bad as being a cat._


	10. The Glitz

**This is based on a request from breath20k**

Chapter 10 The Glitz

"So, this is the place where you are gonna help me train, yes?"

Boom Boom and Pom Pom were walking down a dark hallway. The place stunk of sweat and salt, and Boom Boom could hear the bustling of the city even in the depths of the building.

"You betcha, Boom Boom."

Boom Boom felt a little uncomfortable. Not because Pom Pom was going to help him train; he liked having her as a trainer. No, he was uncomfortable because of the way that Pom Pom had said that last sentence. It sounded...sinister.

"I...are...are you feeling okay, Pom Pom? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Oh no," said Pom Pom in response. "I'm just excited to do this. That's all."

Boom Boom nodded, even though he knew Pom Pom couldn't see it. Based on the chemistry that they had, people often assumed that they were siblings. But they weren't. They were just really good friends.

Anyway, Pom Pom opened a pair of double doors. These doors lead to the a humongous room, almost like a stadium. Pom Pom lead Boom Boom up some stairs. Boom Boom instantly became alert.

"Wait," he said. "Where are we exactly?"

As if those combination of words was some kind of trigger, the lights overhead came on. Boom Boom, trying to make his eyes adjust, heard the unmistakable cacophony that could be only be produced by an excited crowd.

"Welcome to the Glitz Pit battle of the century!"

Boom Boom looked around and saw that he was surrounded by hundreds, possibly thousands of dragon koopas, koopa troopas, and goombas. They filled the bleachers till they were over flowing, and they were all creating a ruckus. Some had some signs that screamed "Go Boom Boom!" in eye catching, neon paint.

"This battle is going to be between two of Bowser's fiercest cronies, Boom Boom and Pom Pom!" screamed the announcer. "And we have a very special guest referee. Please welcome...Prince Bowser Koopa Junior!"

Junior hopped into the ring like an excited rabbit. He had a red flag in his hand.

"Hey guys," he said. "I'm here to make sure you don't kill each other during the fight." Junior let out a chuckle, and as he did Boom Boom stared at Pom Pom in shock.

"Wait, fight?" he said. "Pom Pom, I thought that you said we were coming here to train!"

"Based on what I have seen from you, you learn best on the job," Pom Pom replied. "Besides, you can't come to the Glitz Pit and not give people a show."

Now Boom Boom felt anger taking control of him. How could Pom Pom do this? All Boom Boom wanted was some laid back one on one training. He didn't want a full fledged brawl! He already got enough of those when he went to fight the Mario brothers! Boom Boom was so consumed by his furious mindset that he didn't even realize that the announcer was counting down.

"Three...two...one...go!"

Pom Pom brought out her sparkly pick ninja star and chucked it at her friends face. Boom Boom, who hadn't been paying any attention, fell to the floor upon impact. The crowd cheered.

"That's one point for Pom Pom!" said Junior. "Remember everybody, this round is the best of three!"

Boom Boom grunted as he got back up. He gave Pom Pom a glare.

"Alright, sweetie," he said. "If that's the way you want it, that's the way you are gonna get it!"

Boom Boom started to spin around like a helicopter. In response to this, Pom Pom created three duplicates of herself. Thankfully, Boom Boom knew exactly how to tell the real Pom Pom from the fakes. Not only were the ninja stars of the clones white instead of pink, but they also lacked the green beads that decorated their pony tail holders. Boom Boom managed to see which Pom Pom was the real one instantaneously, and he punched her with his flailing arms. This sent her flying backward. Junior waved his flag.

"That's one point for Boom Boom!" Junior said. "We have one more round to go!"

Pom Pom got up and spat at the ground. Then she went into her shell. This gave her the ability to spin in the air. She spun around for a while, closing in on Boom Boom. Just before she was about to crush him, Boom Boom's arms turned into wings and he flew up into the air. Pom Pom, from down on the ground, growled and threw her ninja star at him. Boom Boom managed to get out of the way and turn invisible. Then, with his opponent disarmed, he bounced on her head. Pom Pom fell to the ground as the crowd cheered.

"Pom Pom is down!" Junior yelled. "This means Boom Boom wins!"

Everyone cheered. Boom Boom smiled as he helped his friend up.

"Hey, good match."

Pom Pom smiled.

"I was just going easy on you."

Boom Boom and Pom Pom laughed. Then they heard the announcer say something.

"This means that Boom Boom will advance to the next round!"

Boom Boom stopped dead.

"Next round?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and in walked the famous wrestler, Rawk Hawk. He stepped into the ring with an evil grin.

"Alright," he said. "Let's do this."

Boom Boom gulped.

"Why is it always me?" he asked sadly.


	11. Competition

**This is based on a request from breath20k.**

Chapter 11 Competition

"I am so hungry," Daisy said as she put her hand on her stomach.

Peach nodded. She and Daisy were at a restaurant for a girl's day out. They were having a lot of fun, if it weren't for the fact that Daisy had been complaining the entire time.

"Well, don't you worry," said Peach. She looked and saw the waiter approaching their table. "Oh look, here comes are food now!"

Daisy looked behind her and saw the waiter bring Peach's crepe and Daisy's burger. He set them down on the table, and Daisy licked her lips.

"Oh, baby," she said.

Peach put her fork in her crepe. She was just about to put the first bite in her mouth when she looked up. She saw that Daisy had completely devoured her burger already. Peach dropped her fork in shock.

"Oh yeah," said Daisy in satisfaction. "That hit the spot."

Peach just stared in shock. Then she shook her head.

"Whatever," she said, and continued to eat her crepe.

"Hey Peach," said Daisy. "I bet I could eat more burgers than you."

"Oh really?" said Peach.

"Yep," said Daisy. "In fact, I bet you two thousand coins that I could eat one hundred burgers before you could."

Peach scoffed.

"Oh please," she said. "Isn't betting beneath you?"

"Maybe," said Daisy as she leaned back. "But either way, I still want to do this. We could even invite Rosalina to join in."

"Okay, now you're really talking crazy," Peach said. "Rosalina would never do something like that."

Daisy gave an evil grin.

"You think so?" She pulled out an orange cellphone. "Well, then let's call Rosie up and see. And if she says yes, we are doing it first thing tomorrow, bet and all."

"You know what? I'll take that deal," said Peach. With that, Daisy punched a number into the phone. She put the phone on speaker so that Peach could hear.

"Hello?" said Rosalina.

"Hey, Rosalina!" said Daisy. "Peach and I were wondering if you wanted to engage in a burger eating competition tomorrow at dawn."

"A burger eating competition?" asked Rosalina.

"Yep," said Daisy. "Between the three of us."

There was a pause, making the suspense build.

"You know what?" said Rosalina. "That sounds like fun!"

Peach's eyes grew wide. Daisy made a fist pump.

"Great! That's awesome!" said Daisy.

"Yeah, we could have a quick, five minute burger eating competition."

Daisy stopped dead at Rosalina's words.

"Five minutes?" she said. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Hey, if I'm gonna do this, I'm going all the way," said Rosalina. "Anyway, see you tomorrow."

Rosalina hung up. Daisy's eyes were wide with shock as Peach laughed.

"You think that you can eat one hundred burgers in five minutes?" Peach asked.

Daisy grinned.

"I don't think it. I know it."

…

The next day, the three princesses were at Peach's castle. Peach had ordered the cooks to make three hundred burgers, one hundred for each of them. The girls were wearing casual clothes so they didn't get their dresses and gloves dirty, and Rosalina was smoking a cigarette with her long, elegant cigarette holder. As she blew a star shaped smoke ring, Peach glared at her.

"Will you please put that thing away so we can start?" she asked.

Rosalina chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said. "Ever since I put on that circus, I couldn't put this baby down." With that, she removed the cigarette from its holder, waved her wand, and a crystal ash tray appeared.

"Alright!" said Daisy once Rosalina had put her cigarette in the ash tray. "Five minute battle starting...now!"

Daisy was about to take a bite of a burger when Rosalina stopped her.

"Wait," she said. "We need a referee. And I know just the people."

Rosalian waved her wand and Bowser and Bowser Jr appeared right before them. Bowser looked surprised and a little frightened. Junior looked angry.

"Hey! I was right in the middle of playing 'Fortnite!' Why am I suddenly in Peach's Castle?" Junior said.

"Because we need you," said Rosalina. "We are having a five minute burger eating competition, and we need somebody to referee."

Bowser smiled.

"Well, I suppose if it is only five minutes," he said. Junior groaned angrily.

"Alright. But when I get back, my game had better be saved."

Rosalina smiled. Peach was just grateful to have a referee, even though she wasn't entirely happy that Rosalina had selected the Koopas.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" said Bowser.

With that, all three princesses started cramming burgers into their mouths. Peach was determined to win; she didn't want to lose two thousand coins. Her kingdom need every last penny.

"Looks like Daisy is in the lead at the two minute mark!" said Bowser.

He was right. Daisy had already eaten fifty burgers while Peach was only at twenty five.

"We'll see about that!"

With that, Peach started cramming faster. Chew, swallow, chew, swallow. Heck, half the time she just left out the chewing part and just crammed the food down her gullet.

"And...time!" Junior and Bowser shouted.

Peach breathed a sigh of relief. She looked Daisy's plate and saw that they were neck and neck. Junior went up and started counting the burgers that were left.

"Alright, Daisy has eleven burgers left and Peach...has ten!"

Peach cheered.

"Yes! I won!"

"NOOOOO!" Daisy cried. Rosalina just smiled.

"Congratulations Peach," she said. Peach looked at Rosalina's plate, where there was still a mountain of burgers. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to take these home for the lumas." With that, Rosalina and her plate of burgers teleported away. Peach smiled.

"Well, that was fun," she said. Daisy groaned.

"I just lost two thousand coins!"

Bowser chuckled.

"Well, you know what they say Daisy," he said. "Don't put your money where your mouth is!

**Author's Note: Next up is MarioFan88's request. That..that is going to be an interesting one.**


	12. The Letter

Chapter 12 The Letter

Parakarry fancied himself a simple paratroopa. He had one job to do, and to him, it was the most important job that could ever be bestowed on a member of the Mushroom Kingdom. It requires diligence, persistence, but most of all, passion. That job...was delivering the mail.

Parakarry loved his job. He got up everyday at five in the morning, and he always finished in the evening. He loved the excuse to go exploring, he loved the people that he met. But most of all, he loved the sense of purpose that it gave him.

One day, Parakarry was just going about his normal route, when he found an envelope in his bag that intrigued him. On it was not written the name of the receiver or the sender. All that was written on it were these words:

"Deliver this to the Toad Town gate by midnight tonight. Make sure that you aren't followed!"

Parakarry, in all his years as a mail troopa, had never seen anything quite like this. He decided to go home that instant and show it to his friends, Goombario, Goombella, and Koops.

"Interesting," Goombella said as she examined the letter.

"I know," said Parakarry. I just found it my bag. It doesn't even have a stamp!"

Koops looked at the letter. He too seemed curious, but he also seemed worried.

"Maybe you should just throw it away and forget about it," he said. "After all, what if it is something dangerous? Like a plan to launch an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Or it could be something awesome!" said Goombella. "Like a treasure map that leads us to countless wonders and endless wealth!"

"Or maybe," said Goombario, "it holds the recipe for really good banana bread."

Everyone at the table gave Goombario questioning looks. Goombario shrugged.

"What? I mean anything's possible."

Parakarry picked the letter back up.

"Maybe I should open it?" he said.

"No!" said Koops. "You can't!"

"Yeah dude," said Goombario. "That's how it begins!"

"Besides," said Goombella. "Isn't opening mail meant for someone else illegal?"

Parakarry looked down at the envelope.

"Well, yes," he said. "But how am I supposed to know what is inside without opening it? If I don't do it, then the curiosity is just going to eat at me for the rest of my life! I'll always be like, 'why didn't I open the letter?' I think that this is the best course of action."

Parakarry's friends exchanged concerned looks. Then, they all nodded.

"Alright," said Koops. "But if you get in trouble for this…"

"I won't," said Parakarry. With that, he tore open the seal. He stopped and stared at the contents of the letter.

"No way," he whispered.

Goombario, Goombella, and Koops all gathered around. They too gawked at the sight.

"Underwear?" asked Goombario.

Indeed, it was underwear. A pair of green boxer shorts with red apples on it. Parakarry took the underwear out and held it up.

"What kind of self respecting person would have underwear shipped to them in an envelope?" asked Goombella.

Suddenly the front door opened, and in stepped Luigi.

"Ah! I was hoping that those would arrive soon," said Luigi. He took the boxers out of Parakarry's hands. "Thank you-a so much-a Parakarry!"

With that, Luigi left, leaving Parakarry, Goombaio, Goombella, and Koops to gawk at each other.


	13. Blast Off

**Author's Note: This is based on a request from the person I collaborated with to write "Rosalina's Intergalactic Circus." If you like this chapter, you might like that story.**

Chapter 13 Blast Off

"It's the end of the line, Bowser."

Princess Peach stood right next to a cannon. That cannon held none other than the great Koopa King himself, Bowser. Bowser was squirming and wriggling, trying to get his humongous body out of the cannon.

"Peach, you can't do this!" Bowser cried.

Peach didn't respond. Instead, she held a torch above the cannon's fuse. Bowser started to feel his heartbeat escalate.

"You've kidnapped me one time to many," Peach said. With that, she lit the fuse and aimed it up at the sky. Her intention was to send the Koopa King into space.

Bowser didn't know what to say. Mario had just rescued Peach from his clutches again, leaving him devastated. Why wouldn't Peach be with him? She was everything he ever wanted, and he was willing to provide everything she ever wanted (except his box of Cheez Its. Those were for him). However, while he had been devastated before, he felt ten times worse now.

"Three...two...one," Peach said, the excitement in her voice growing with each word she said. After the princess had said one, the cannon when off in a magnificent explosion. This sent Bowser soaring away. Peach smiled as she watched him vanish with a twinkle.

_Finally,_ she thought. _Now I can read __Twilight_ _in peace._

…

Rosalina was taking a walk around the terrace of the Comet Observatory. She had a long, elegant cigarette holder dangling from her lips. In the holder was a cigarette, which had comet like twinkles falling from the tip. Rosalina took the holder out of her mouth and blew out a star shaped smoke ring.

While she was walking, Rosalina was deep in thought. She had been to countless galaxies all over the universe. Yet, she still didn't know the universe's secrets. Why did it exist? Why did she exist; why did anyone exist? Maybe these questions were unanswerable. Or maybe, Rosalina realized, she would need to do some more exploring. If she visited every planet, surely she would find somebody who knew the answer. She went over to Polari, who smiled at her.

"Hi Rose," he said. "Do you have anything you need me to do?"

"Yes," Rosalina said. "Set a course for the Grandmaster Galaxy."

Polari nodded. He was just about to leave when he squinted into the dark blue void.

"Uh...Rose?" he said as he pointed. Rosalina glanced behind her, and saw Bowser flying toward the Comet Observatory. Rosalina sighed.

"Not again," she said.

Bowser was approaching at breakneck speed. Rosalina waved her wand and a humongous, fluffy pink pillow appeared on the Observatory floor. Bowser landed on the pillow, causing it to explode and send a plethora of feathers everywhere. Rosalina flew toward the Koopa King.

"You promised this wouldn't happen anymore," she said.

Bowser pulled himself up on the pillow and sat on it crossed legged. He looked a little peeved at the Lady of the Shooting Stars.

"Well, you promised me that the pillow wouldn't be pink anymore!"

"No, I promised that you wouldn't need the pillow anymore. I said that with the thought that this wouldn't happen anymore in mind."

Bowser sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "How many times has this happened now?"

"I don't know," Rosalina said with a shrug. "I stopped keeping track after we hit triple digits."

Bowser put his head in his hands.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked, his voice starting to break.

Rosalina made Bowser look her in the eye. She smiled.

"You're in love," she said. "There's nothing wrong with being in love. What is the problem is that you are going to an extreme that you never should have gone to."

Bowser sniffled.

"Why doesn't she love me back?" he asked.

Rosalina thought of a way to put this answer.

"I guess you're just not her type," she finally said.

Bowser stared at Rosalina. He looked genuinely sad.

"I wish I was," he said.

Rosalina nodded and then smiled.

"Do you want me to send you back now? I think that your kids are growing worried."

Bowser's expression was blank for a second. Then he nodded.

"You're right," he said. He sighed. "Alright, put me in the cannon."

Roslaina waved her wand, causing a cosmic cannon to appear. Bowser stuffed himself into the deep blue cannon as Rosalina lit the fuse using the cigarette at the end of her holder. It went off in an explosion of color, sending Bowser back home.

**Author's Note: Up next is breath20k's next request, followed by the request from TheGhostlyRobot.**


	14. Koopa Ka

**This is based on a request from breath20k.**

Chapter 14 The Koopa Ka

Junior had never been on a roller coaster, which upset him on multiple levels. All seven of the Koopalings as well as Bowser himself had been on one. This made Junior feel sad. And Bowser took immediate notice.

"What's wrong Junior?" Bowser asked his son. Junior sighed.

"I just want to be able to go on a roller coaster," he said. Bowser smiled.

"Then who says you can't? Look out the window."

Junior, curious, got out of his bed and down onto the floor. The sight made him gasp. There, down in the castle courtyard, was one of the biggest roller coasters that the prince had ever seen. It had one big drop, three corkscrews, and about four loopdeloops. Junior glanced at his father with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open.

"How did you…?"

"I had the servants spend the last four weeks building that for you," Bowser explained. "It's called….The Koopa Ka!"

Junior smiled and hugged his father.

"Thanks so much Dad," he said. "The Koopalings are going to be so jealous!"

Bowser got an interesting look on his face, as if he had just heard someone tell a stupid joke.

"Yes, because clearly that was my intention all along," he said sarcastically. Junior then let go of Bowser and stared at him.

"You have to ride it with me!"

Bowser looked consternated. He had been on about eight roller coasters in his life, seven of them against his will. He was pretty much done with roller coasters.

"I don't know…"

"Please dad?"

Bowser saw Junior's wide, sparkling eyes, and instantly his heart melted. He sighed.

"Alright," he said with a smile.

…

Bowser and Junior were now strapped into the coaster. Lakitu floated on his cloud above the control panel.

"You guys ready?" asked Lakitu.

"Yeah!" Junior screamed. Bowser didn't look so sure.

"I guess I am," he said. "I mean, I don't have much of a choice."

"Great!" said Lakitu. With that, he started up the coaster. Bowser's stomach churned as they climbed like a snail up the big hill. He knew it was coming...he knew that he shouldn't scream…

The coaster dipped down. Junior whooped with delight while Bowser screamed like a little girl. As they went on the first loop, Bowser couldn't think about anything else. All he could do was scream.

One loop, one corkscrew. One loop, one corkscrew. That was the pattern for the majority of the coaster. By the time that it was done, Bowser felt so queasy that he felt like he was going to explode. He looked at Junior, who looked happy as could be.

"That was awesome!" Junior exclaimed. Bowser smiled despite himself.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Junior smiled and turned to Lakitu.

"Now let's do it again!"

"Wait, what?" Bowser asked. Before he had even finished the sentence, they were already making their way up the hill again.


	15. Princess Meets Mayor

**This is based on a request from TheGhostlyRobot.**

Chapter 15 Princess Meets Mayor

It all started on a bright, sunny afternoon. Peach was taking a walk through her garden, admiring how the sunlight brought out the hue of the flowers. She was in a good mood, an excellent one in fact. Then Mario showed up with _her._

"Hey Peach," Mario said. "Have you met Pauline?"

Peach examined the woman from head to toe. Her dress was the same color as her naturally red lips. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, and her hair was wavy and resembled chocolate. Peach half expected it to smell like chocolate.

"No, I can't say that I have," she said.

Mario smiled.

"Well, she is the mayor of New Donk City," he explained.

"That's right," Pauline said to enforce the point. She looked at Mario and giggled. "And I've gotta say, this plumber here was a big help to me and the city."

Mario blushed. Peach became a little suspicious.

"Oh he is, is he?" she asked. "Please explain."

Pauline smiled.

"He not only saved me when Donkey Kong went on a rampage around town, but he also saved the entire city. To thank him, I wrote a song and performed it for him."

"Yeah," said Mario. "She performed it in front of everyone so that they could hear."

Peach gawked. This woman was willing to perform a song for Mario? After being saved twice? Only twice?

"Well," Peach said. "I do things for Mario when he rescues me, too. I bake him cakes."

"Nice!" said Pauline. "What kind of cake did you make him after your last saving?"

Peach felt embarrassed. She looked down at the ground.

"I...I bought him a Little Debbie," she said softly.

Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking," she said. When Peach didn't respond, she shook her head. "Wow. One Little Debbie? That's it?"

"Well, they came in boxes, so I didn't buy him _just_ one."

Pauline laughed.

"Oh, that is great. Peach, you are a princess, for crying out loud! You could give him half the kingdom! You could marry him and make him the king."

Peach was about to speak up but Mario beat her to it.

"Actually, she turned me down when I proposed to her on the moon."

Now Pauline looked shocked and angry.

"Wow," she said. "Just.. wow." With that, she turned and started walking away. Peach felt the need to say something.

"Well, at least I don't have hair that looks like a ratsnest!"

It wasn't true; Peach didn't think that about Pauline. Pauline knew this, so she just snickered.

"I know it does," she said. "I held of washing it last night so I could build Mario a statue in the city's park. I figured it was the _least _I could do." With that, she and Mario walked away.


	16. Waluigi Pinball

**Author's Note: I will get to the next request in a little bit. I'm sorry, I just need more time. In the meantime, I decided to give you this little oneshot. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 16 Waluigi Pinball

Waluigi walked down the street to the arcade. He had a big bag of quarters in his hand and was grinning like a dog. The reason why was because he had just heard that the old arcade had just put in a pinball machine. And Waluigi loved pinball.

As Waluigi walked down the street, he saw a bakery, a movie theater, and a construction site. All of these places looked like they would be fun to visit; however, when Waluigi had a goal in mind, he was not one to stray from his plan.

Finally, Waluigi got to the arcade. He opened the door excitedly ...and saw a huge line in front of the pinball machine.

Apparently, Waluig wasn't the only one who had an affinity for pinball. In the line he saw O'Chunks, Wario, the blue sprixie princess, and Geno. The blue sprixie princess was currently at the end of the line. Waluigi went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, whatever the heck you call yourself," he said. "Can you get out of the way? This is supposed to be Waluigi terf!"

The blue sprixie princess just laughed.

"Is it now?" she said. "Dude, I think if people aren't willing to put you as a playable character in Smash Bros, then they certainly wouldn't be willing to give you your own arcade."

Waluigi felt like screaming. How else could he respond to that? Suddenly, he heard a hissing sound behind him. He looked and saw King Hisstocrat.

"Hey, buddy, do you mind moving?" he asked.

Waluig gawked.

"Seriously? Uh, no way!"

Hisstocrat grinned.

"Okay. Oh by the way, I heard they are giving out free nachos in the parking lot."

"REALLY!?" Waluigi shouted with joy. He ran out of the arcade gleefully. When he didn't see anybody giving out free treats, he sighed and went back in. That's when he saw that Hisstocrat had taken his place in line.

"Oh come on!" Waluigi said. "You don't have hands, how can you expect yourself to play pinball?"

Hisstocrat just laughed. That was when he got an idea. He went across the street to the construction site that he passed along the way. He kicked the guy who was operating the bulldozer out and drove it straight toward the arcade. With this, he was able to completely pummel the place. He cackled inanly as he watched everyone run away.

"That's right! Run away imbeciles! It's Waluigi time!"

Once the place was completely clear, Waluigi hopped put of the bulldozer and walked straight to the pinball machine, which was still intact. Grinning, he put his quarter in and started to play.


	17. 27th Anniversary

**This is based on a request from breath20k.**

Chapter 17 27th Anniversary

Boom Boom very rarely got days off from work, but when he did he just spent his time in the castle. Boom Boom would be lying if he said he didn't see the irony in that; after all, the castle was where he worked. Boom Boom loved the castle though. It was one of his favorite places in the Mushroom World, mostly because Larry Koopa lived there. And everyone knew that Larry Koopa owned a Nintendo Switch.

On that note, Boom Boom was in Larry's room playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. One would think that Boom Boom's monstrous hands would be a hindrance, but he was front running like a pro. Pom Pom came into the room and smiled when she saw what her friend was doing.

"Nice, you're playing Mario Kart!" she exclaimed. "Did you know that the first game in the series was Super Mario Kart on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System?"

Boom Boom nodded.

"I did know that," he said. "I also know that game was released in 1992, making the series 27 years old."

Pom Pom smirked.

"It's ancient, is what it is," she said. "We should do something to commemorate it."

"Like what, throw a party?" Boom Boom asked.

"Nah," said Pom Pom. "Parties are too cliche. I was thinking you and I could take part in a Mario Kart race."

Boom Boom laughed.

"Okay," he said. "Grab a controller and let's get playing."

Boom Boom exited to the main menu. He selected multiplayer and went to the character select screen. He waited for Pom Pom to join, but she didn't. Boom Boom looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna join?" he asked. Pom Pom just smiled.

"When I said Mario Kart race, I meant a real one."

Boom Boom was so shocked that he dropped the controllers. They made a clunk sound as they landed on the stone floor.

"A real one?" he asked.

"Yep," said Pom Pom. "A real one on the official Bowser's Castle track."

Boom Boom looked back and forth between Pom Pom and the TV screen.

"I don't know," he said. "Just doing a race here seems like it could be a lot safer."

"What's fun about that, though? Come on Boom Boom, a game series doesn't turn twenty seven everyday."

Boom Boom thought about it some more and smiled.

"Sure," he said with a chuckle. "Just be prepared for me to kick your butt."

…

Boom Boom and Pom Pom were now in front of the finish line. Neither one of them had karts of their own, so they had to borrow karts from other people. Boom Boom was now sitting in Morton's slick black standard kart, and Pom Pom was on Iggy's glistening green ATV.

Bowser came up to the two of them as they started revving up their engines. He had an interesting expression on his face, like a cross between a smile and a scowl.

"Well, it looks like I'm the referee this time around. As if being king doesn't give me enough to do already."

Pom Pom chuckled. Boom Boom just continued to rev up his engine.

"Alrighty then," Bowser said as he held up the starting flag. "Racers, start your engines."

"We're already way ahead of you on that part," said Boom Boom.

"So you are," said Bowser with an amused smile. "Anyway, three, two, one, GO!"

And Boom Boom and Pom Pom were off. Boom Boom felt a little creeped out when he passed by the Bowser Statues that were decorating the castle walls. If this was anything like the game, then they would shoot blazers when they got to the second lap.

Next came the anti-gravity section. Pom Pom was not used to this, and considering that she was riding an ATV, she was afraid that she was going to fall off. She held onto the handlebars tightly, similar to how a little kid holds onto their mother's hand.

Finally came the Big Bowser Golem. It looked even more terrifying in real life than it did in the game. Hellish fire burned in its eyes, making it look demonic. The golem was throwing a tantrum and punching the track. Boom Boom looked behind him and saw Pom Pom get squashed by the fist. He cackled. Pom Pom, despite being flattened, was infuriated. She hoped for a good item when she got to the item boxes. To her thankfulness, she ended up with a lightning bolt, which she used to shrink her opponent. This allowed her to pull ahead.

Now onto the second lap. Boom Boom had been right, the Bowser Statues were firing lasers. Boom Boom managed to get past them, but Pom Pom wasn't so lucky. She spun out when she hit the laser, and Boom Boom pulled ahead.

"Nice going, loser!" he yelled. "Or should I say...laser?"

"Shut up!" Pom Pom called out after him. That was when Pom Pom noticed that her coin count was at zero. She would need to get more coins if she wanted to beat Boom Boom.

Onto the third and final lap. Boom Boom was already way ahead. He was already nearing the finish line. Pom Pom she needed a good item to win. Thankfully, that was just what the item box gave her.

"Nice! A golden mushroom! That is sure to put a damper on Boom Boom's victory."

With that, Pom Pom started spamming her golden mushroom's power. She sailed past the Bowser golem, through the gliding section, and went past Boom Boom, just as he was about to cross the finish line line.

"Yes! I won!" Pom Pom cheered.

"Pom Pom is the winner," Bowser announced.

Boom Boom smiled as he crossed the finish line.

"Well, I suppose I can't win every time."

Pom Pom chuckled.

"Yeah," she said. "Happy 27th anniversary, Mario Kart!"


	18. Around the World in 80 Blasts

**AN: This is based on a request from my "Rosalina's Intergalactic Circus" collaborator.**

Chapter 18 Around the World in 80 Blasts

"Everyone gather around!"

The entire population of Toad Town had gathered around in the Town Square. It was a beautiful and lively evening, the perfect conditions for the momentous occasion to unfold. The toads all gathered around so Princess Peach could deliver her speech.

"Two and a half centuries ago, our kingdom was drenched in a time of turmoil. We were in the middle of a brutal war with the Koopa Kingdom. But thanks to the brave souls who have put their lives on the line, our kingdom managed to come out victorious!"

The crowd cheered, and Princess Peach gave a nervous smile. This statement that she had just delivered was actually fictitious. The Mushroom Kingdom did not win the war against the Koopa Kingdom; the war had actually ended in a draw. But the toads who grew up hearing this bias version of the story did not need to know that. Peach raised her hand to quiet the applause.

"In honor of this event," she said. "I have a very special treat for all of you." Peach stepped to the side, allowing everyone to see Mario coming forward. The crowd immediately applauded again. After all, Mario was heralded as a hero. Mario waved at the crowd happily.

"Mario has volunteered to become the first plumber cannonball!"

The crowd then saw that two mushroom retainers were wheeling out a humongous cannon. It resembled a warp cannon, as it was black with yellow paint around the circumference of the opening. Everyone began to feel a little nervous as the Italian plumber voluntarily climbed his way into the cannon. Peach brought out a torch. As she held it over the fuse, she started counting down, and the crowd joined in.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...ONE!"

With that, the cannon went off. The sound was so loud that it rocked everybody's eardrums. As the smoke cleared, the toads in the crowd could see that Mario had left a trail of smoke behind him. They followed it with their eyes and saw that their hero was sailing through the sky. Farther and farther and farther he went until he vanished with a twinkle.

…

When Mario had been approached by Peach and asked to become a human cannonball, he had agreed instantaneously. After all, he had crossed countless worlds. He had seen countless enemies and had defeated them all. He had even seen Bowser face to face more often than he could count. In comparison to that, how scary would being shot out of a cannon be?

Turns out it was flipping terrifying. Mario wanted to scream his tongue off as he soared like a bullet bill through the night sky, but his fear didn't allow him to do that. The adrenaline didn't allow that to happen either, all that it allowed was for Mario's heart to hammer repeatedly in his chest. Sweat was forming on the hero's forehead, only to slide off his skin and sail away in the atmosphere.

Just as the fear was starting to become unbearable, Mario could feel himself starting to descend. He looked down and felt immense relief. He could see a ship below him, at a complete stand still. Mario grinned. That is, until he landed.

Mario landed with a thud on the wooden floor of the ship. He groaned and saw that he was staring at a pair of shoes. He looked up and saw none other than Captain Syrup.

"Hey bud," she said with a cheerful grin. "What's going on?"

Mario got up, wobbling a little bit as he stood.

"I...I...do you think you can help me get back to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Captain Syrup's grin grew brighter.

"Sure thing!" With that, she picked Mario up and started carrying him to the cannon. Mario squirmed ferociously once he realized what was happening.

"I meant by sailing!"

The captain let out a hearty laugh.

"And where is the fun in that?"

With that she shoved Mario into the cannon and aimed it at toward the south, the exact opposite direction from which Mario had come. Before Mario could inform Captain Syrup of her error, he was already flying away. He looked behind and saw the captain waving happily.

…

Mario landed with another thud. He looked around and saw that he had landed in a garden. The garden's color scheme consisted of greens and oranges. Just like…

Mario gulped. _Oh, Mama Mia,_ he thought when he saw Princess Daisy marching up to him. She looked furious.

"What do you think you are doing, mister? Do you find messing up my garden to be _funny_?"

"Look Daisy, I'm sorry…"

Before another word could escape from the plumber's lips, Daisy punted him into the air.

…

Mario flew for what felt like a day. He landed with another thud, this time on pavement. The unforgiving, nasty asphalt left quite a number on him. He groaned as he started to get up, only to find Pauline walking towards him. She sighed.

"Again?" she asked.

Mario just shrugged nonchalantly. Pauline giggled.

"Why do I have a feeling this won't be the last time I see you?" she asked.

Mario took notice of the pouring rain around them and smiled.

"Eh, when it rains, it rains plumbers."

Pauline laughed. She offered her friend a way back, which he initially accepted gratefully. That is, until Pauline hooked him to a firework.

"Uh, do you think we could try a different…?

Before he could say anymore, New Donk City was miles below him.

…

Mario flew until he landed in a dark forest. Thankfully, the trees managed to lessen the fall. It was still painful landing, but it wasn't as painful.

"Oh my stars! Mario, are you okay?"

Mario looked and saw Vivian, the former shadow siren. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, it is so nice to see you," he said.

"It's nice to see you too," said Vivian.

"Hey uh..do you think you could get me back to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Vivian's eyes lit up.

"With a cannon!?"

"NO!" cried Mario. "No cannons!"

Vivian nodded with a smile.

"That's okay. I've got the next best thing."

With that, Vivian punched Mario using a shadefist. It was a powerful shadefist too; it sent him flying up into the stratosphere. He sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

…

Rosalina was up near the comet observatory. She was the size of a planet. She was also smoking a gigantic cigarette, which had been inserted into her long, elegant cigarette holder. Everytime she exhaled, a star shaped smoke ring emerged from her mouth.

Mario came flying by just as Rosalina was about to take another puff. He shot into her mouth at breakneck speed. He was so worried that this was the end. Rosalina was going to swallow him, he just knew it.

Thankfully, Rosalina pulled the cigar out of her mouth and blew out a star shaped smoke ring. As she did, Mario went flying out of her mouth, down back toward the Mushroom World.

…

Mario landed on the ground of the castle, right next to the cannon that started this whole thing. He looked around and saw that the town square was completely empty. He sighed in relief.

_I am never doing that again._


End file.
